Your life
by Jpheasey
Summary: Not based on anything
1. Chapter 1

Your Life

Chapter 1

The day began just like any other would. If you were a slave. I woke to the usual sounds that I heard at the start of every single work filled day. The sounds of yelling and the ringing of a large brass bell ringing.  
I am used to this sort of awakening now. When I first came here. Six years ago. I would refuse to get up. In return, the guards would snigger and I would be flogged as punishment. I can still remember the sting of the scars which I had for weeks afterwards. I learnt a lesson that day. A lesson I will not soon forget. That was my hell since I was eleven. I noticed that you stay in huts with people the same age as you. Long story short when I came here I was confused and scared. Now I can't remember the last time I laughed or even smiled. I'm No 35 by the way. My real name is Michael, but now I'm known as No 35

I noticed a number of things about this place. I noticed that the age on the people here starts at eleven and ends at forty. I was told if I make it to forty they will release me. The "if I make it" part made me shudder. They explained by saying if I break even one rule the penalty was death. I then noticed how they choose the jobs. They call each person up one at the time and select a job out of a large round bowl filled with folded pieces of paper. I was told the jobs were soldier, crop picking weapon designer or chef. The jobs of being soldiers or weapon designers made it seem like we were preparing for a war. That wouldn't happen, would it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So, I'm stuck. Although I've realised this place isn't all evil. I've had enough fortune to make a few friends, if that's what you could call them. The first is a boy who sleeps in the next to me. He is the same age as me. He has dark hair and dark concerned eyes. The only possible difference between me and him is that I am a few inches taller. He arrived shortly after me and we've known each other ever since. The second is a girl who I met a week after I arrived here. She had shoulder length brown hair and dark curious eyes. She has a good friend to me ever since I arrived here and we do get along. The boy's name is Thomas but he is mostly known as No 28 and the girl's name is Alice but she is known as No 40. I must have been lucky when it came to the jobs because they both got crop picking too. It was good to know that I will not be separated from my friends.

As I walked out of the door of my room, I ran into them both.

"Hey guys, how are you both?" I asked with all the happiness I could muster.

"I'm cool given the circumstances." Replied Thomas. I was always amazed by his uncanny ability to always appear to be in a good mood.

I turned to Alice, expecting a similar reply, but I could instantly tell something was wrong. Her usually curious eyes were red and her lip was quivering. I began to wonder if she had spent most of the night crying.

"I'm fine." She said with sadness so obvious it made me heart ache.

"We better get going." Thomas muttered. He must have gotten bored of standing around. As I began to walk off, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to a halt.

"Thomas, you go on ahead, I have to talk to Mike." She told him.

"Ok then." He replied and walked off.

I was confused but turned to face her. The sadness on her face was a lot more obvious now that I was stood face to face with her.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her.

"My best friend was shot yesterday." She replied.

I then did something which must have been out of instinct. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

"It's ok." I must have said about ten times. After a few seconds she hugged me back.

"Thanks Mike." She said and kissed me on the cheek. I instantly went bright red.

"You're welcome." I said. It was the only reply I could think of.

We then turned and made our way out of the door, knowing we had a hard day's work ahead of us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stepped outside and the heat of the sun hit me like a punch from God. That is one of the things of this place which I have never got used to. I treaded heavily past the huts which also had many other slaves pouring out of them. There were times when I thought the crowd would just grow and grow, there were many occasions where someone would be knocked off their feet. Today was no different. Both Alice and I were both nearly knocked off our feet. Luckily we manage to make it to the work place. Once we got there we were separated into groups of males and groups of females. Normally that wouldn't bother me but today it was different. There was a sense of worry brewing up inside of me. It was a worry for Alice. I could hardly keep it locked away, but I pushed it out of my mind and started the work day. I focused on the work trying to pick as many crops as I could, but I still found myself glancing in Alice's direction. This made me work slower but just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Thomas said,

"You like her, don't you?" He said this with so much certainty it sent a chill through me.

"What makes you say that?" I reply, trying to sound like I don't.

"Dude, you've glanced over there five times already" He smiled after that.

"Look I do kind of like her, but as a friend, only as a friend" I say quickly.

He pats me on the back. "Keep telling yourself that, Mike" He then returned to his work.

I try to focus, but I can't, I was busy trying to battle two things. The sense of worry and the haunting sense of what Thomas had said. The words banged around inside my brain. Getting louder each time.

"You like her."

"You like her."

"YOU LIKE HER."

I pushed those three words out of my head worried that if they stayed there any longer, I would start saying them.

After that little struggle I focused on my work till the end of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I finished my work for the day and staggered over to the soldier in charge for that area. He was a brute of a man. He appeared to be in his late thirties, maybe early forties, he had commanding green eyes, dark slick hair and a voice that almost seemed to boom when he spoke. In his arms, at the moment, he carried and AK47u and on his waist he had a 9mm Glock pistol. I would hate to be one of the people he shot those things at. I staggered up to him when it was my turn.

"What's your tally, boy?" He howled with so much ferocity it almost made me jump back. Boy? I hated being called that. Despite the fact, everyone gets called it; it's twice as bad for me. My whole life I've been undermined or insulted. But, now that I'm in a place where I can prove my worth, I thought it would be different, but sadly it's not.

"355 pieces of wheat, that's enough right?" I answer. He smiled after that. I didn't know why. Was it because I hadn't picked enough or because he was surprised by the amount.

"That's less than your usual amount." He barked at me. "You usually pick around 370."

"Well is it enough?" I asked impatiently.

"You are lucky." He growls. "It is enough, now move along."

I staggered away after that and waited for Thomas. Yet, part of my mind was always screaming,

"Check on Alice."

As Thomas walked over to me I was surprised to find that Alice was a few paces behind him.

"Hey Thomas, hey Alice, how was the work day?" I asked them both.

"You should know how mine went, you were stood with me." Thomas replied.

"My day was fine." Alice replied as she wrapped her arms around me.

I wasn't sure how to react so I just stood there, but the whole time Thomas was open mouthed. She let me go and I took a few steps back.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked me. Although I was a few paces away, I could see the worry in her eyes. She must have thought there was something wrong with me. Or at least that was how I looked.

"No, nothing's wrong." I replied, trying to keep the worry out of my voice. After that we walked towards the food hall for the evening meal.


End file.
